Sur un air de jazz
by LazyChappy
Summary: "Rukia l'avait trouvé un jour, par hasard, alors qu'elle explorait les merveilles du grenier des Kurosaki.." OS. ICHIRUKI.


**Bonsoir ! J'ai retrouvé tout à l'heure un vieux début de texte que j'ai décidé de continuer. Ca devait être beaucoup plus court à l'origine (un drabble), mais le temps passant, j'ai souhaité développer l'idée afin de voir jusqu'où ça pourrait m'amener. J'en suis assez satisfaite pour le moment – même s'il est encore à perfectionner. En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Rukia l'avait trouvé un jour, par hasard, alors qu'elle explorait les merveilles du grenier des Kurosaki. Ce lieu était une véritable mine de trésors et parmi ses plus grandes trouvailles se trouvaient tout un tas d'habits rigolos, de meubles en bois et de fabuleux livres à images. Cependant, devant ses yeux se trouvait une chose plus extraordinaire et plus intrigante, encore, que tout ce qui lui avait été donné de voir. L'objet avait une forme étrange, tantôt lisse et tantôt concave ; il y avait tout d'abord une caisse en bois sur laquelle reposait une sorte de grande trompe doré. Une manivelle, légère, était ancrée sur le côté de la chose. Elle palpa le fabuleux instrument du bout du doigt, appréciait la rudesse de la boiserie et la finesse des détails bronzés. A quoi bon pouvait bien servir cette chose ? Si jamais utilité il y avait, bien entendu, car si ses séjours sur Terre lui avait bien appris une chose, c'était que les Humains étaient passionnés par les objets dénués de la moindre utilité !<p>

Un sourire émerveillé vint prendre place sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle soulevait l'objet de ses songes, impatiente d'en savoir plus à son sujet. Malheureusement, Rukia désenchanta rapidement ; ça pesait une tonne ! Il allait lui falloir du courage pour l'amener jusqu'au rouquin... Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour faire une tâche aussi simple, foi de Kuchiki !

* * *

><p>Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés en entendant les pas lourds de la brunette venir jusqu'à lui. Qu'allait-elle lui ramener, cette fois ? De vieilles photos datant d'une époque qu'aucun de ses proches parents n'avaient connue ? D'autres tenues excentriques ayant appartenu à son père dans un passé très lointain - ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait. Il ne s'intéressait lui-même pas vraiment au monde de la mode, certes, mais le simple souvenir de cette affreuse veste à sequins violettes lui donnait des frissons !<p>

Ichigo n'eut pas le loisir d'y songer plus longtemps – la porte de sa chambre venait en effet de voler en éclats, laissant apparaître une Rukia au visage déformé par l'effort. Trop surpris de la voir ainsi en difficulté, le rouquin se contentait de la regarder s'évertuer à déplacer – ou plutôt à traîner, un gros carton. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir reçu une œillade assassine de la shinigami qu'il se décida enfin à lui donner main forte - hé, mais c'est que ce truc n'était vraiment pas léger en plus !

Lorsque, finalement, le trésor de la brunette fut acheminé jusqu'à son lit, il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement tandis que Rukia, ne perdant pas le nord, se jeta jusqu'à l'emballage pour en extirper... Un tourne-disque ?! Le jeune homme plissa légèrement les yeux il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette chose... Peut-être appartenait-il aux anciens propriétaires ?

« Ichigo qu'est-ce que cette fabuleuse chose ? »

Son regard chocolat s'abaissa lentement sur le visage de son amie qui semblait le supplier de mettre fin à son attente. Il lui adressa un sourire amusé. Ol avait appris, au fil du temps, à apprécier cette facette de la déesse de la mort – loin de son masque froid et distant habituel. C'était en ces moments, lorsqu'elle laissait de côté son rôle de shinigami pour apprécier chaque petite chose qui lui était donnée de découvrir, qu'elle lui paraissait le plus humaine.

« C'est un phonographe Rukia c'est un peu comme l'ancêtre de la radio, tu vois ? C'est quelque chose de très ancien qui sert à propager de la musique. »

Il n'allait pas tenter de se lancer dans une explication abracadabrante pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la machine, autant le lui monter clairement. D'un geste précautionneux, il releva doucement le saphir de la platine et, plongeant sa main dans le carton, il se mit à tâtonner le fond de la boîte à la recherche du disque. ..Rien. Les sourcils du rouquin se froncèrent, si le tourne-disque avait été rangé là, alors, logiquement, le reste devrait l'être aussi...

« Ichigo ?, _s'enquit la brunette après quelques instants._

- Il en manque une partie, ça ne marchera pas. »

Un voile de déception passa sur le visage de la shinigami, très vite balayé par son masque de neutralité habituelle.

* * *

><p>« Oh.. »<p>

« Ichi-nii, tu es là ? »

Les paupières d'Ichigo s'ouvrirent doucement et il releva la tête avec lenteur, perdu. Que s'était-il passé ? Il se souvenait simplement s'être penché sur un problème de mathématiques particulièrement coriace et puis... Plus rien, il s'était endormi.

« Ichi-nii ?, l_a voix fluette de sa petite sœur sembla le ramener à la réalité :_

- _Entre Yuzu, déclara l'aîné de Kurosaki en étouffant un nouveau bâillement._ »

La collégienne ouvrit la porte d'un geste délicat, souriant, avant de la refermer derrière elle.

« J'aimerais faire un tour au vide-grenier du centre-ville mais Papa a quelques patients à examiner...

- Laisse-moi quelques minutes le temps de finir et on pourra y aller. »

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage juvénile de la cadette de la famille, sourire que s'empressa de rendre, plus modestement, son frère. Il savait avec quelle joie elle dépoussiérait, recousait, et rendait vie aux vieilles poupées qu'elle parvenait tant bien que mal à dénicher – Kon pouvait d'ailleurs en témoigner.

* * *

><p>Les mains dans les poches, le lycéen avançait à travers les rues et les étalages de la ville, surveillant tout de même du coin de l'œil une Yuzu aux anges. La collégienne en était à sa septième acquisition lorsqu'ils passèrent devant un stand de vieux vinyles et si Ichigo n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, ce ne fut pas le cas de sa jeune sœur qui, empoignant son bras, le força à s'en approcher.<p>

« Ichi-nii, tu ne cherchais pas un de ces trucs ? »

Le regard du rouquin s'abaissa machinalement sur les disques aux emballages usés mais ce ne fut que devant le visage radieux de sa cadette qu'il fit le lien. Le rire délicat qui s'échappa des lèvres de Yuzu lui mit le feu aux joues tandis qu'il engloutissait ses dernières économies pour une « crétine ingrate qui n'y comprendrait rien. »

* * *

><p>Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la virée au vide-grenier sans que la shinigami ne montre le bout de son nez. Si Ichigo s'était un premier temps senti vexé du manque d'intérêt de la brunette « c'est vrai quoi, elle déballe un truc, s'y désintéresse totalement et le (me) laisse en plan dans ma chambre ! », il eut vite fait de déposer ses dernières acquisitions dans un coin jusque là miraculeusement inoccupé de son bureau, et oublia.<p>

Le Kurosaki en était à la trente-septième ligne de son paragraphe argumenté lorsqu'il entendit quelques coups portés à sa fenêtre. Toute rancœur vraisemblablement oubliée, il ne lui fallut qu'un dixième de secondes pour le lui en déverrouiller l'accès. Ce n'est pas qu'il était à l'affût de son retour, non – comme s'il en était réduit à veiller pour elle.. -, Ichigo était simplement rapide.

Et peut-être un peu trop de mauvaise foi.

Parfois.

Chose rare, Ichigo ne lui fit aucun reproche sa mine fatiguée et le sourire contrit qu'elle lui avait adressé en entrant lui avait définitivement fait perdre toute trace de rancune. Elle semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des lustres et, bonté oblige, le rouquin ne pouvait décemment pas la mettre à la porte dans cet état.

« Yo, _il se râcla la gorge, peu désireux de faire durer le silence._

- Salut. »

La conversation s'arrêta là,mais cette fois-ci, l'atmosphère s'était considérablement adoucie. Rukia, ôtant de sa taille Sode-No-Shirayuki la rangea avec douceur dans le placard, tandis qu'il se replongeait dans la géographie.

« Oh, c'est encore là,_ la voix calme de Rukia fusa après quelques minutes, le forçant à lever les yeux de son manuel. »_

Elle parlait bien sûr du phonographe qui depuis près d'une semaine n'avait pas changé de place, obligeant le pauvre lycéen à enjamber la chose pour rejoindre son royal plumard. (Et à se rétamer plusieurs fois, soit dit en passant..)

Un tic nerveux agitant son œil droit, il crut bon de préciser.

« Évidement_, _tu croyais vraiment que j'allais me casser le.. »

Une œillade assassine obligea le shinigami remplaçant à relativiser bon, il s'était tout de même ruiné pour lui en faire profiter.. Donc autant capituler.

« Tiens, essaye ça, _déclara Ichigo en lui tendant le premier disque qui lui tombait sous la main. _»

Les grands yeux de la shinigami pétillaient. Enfin ! Elle allait découvrir le fonctionnement de cette fabuleuse chose. D'un geste lent, elle accepta le présent et vint délicatement le déposer sur la platine. Il y eut tout d'abord des grésillements puis, la musique débuta.

Le hasard fit que c'était du jazz, une valse, plus précisément. La pièce vibrait au seul son de son du gramophone, la plongeant dans une atmosphère douce, légère – pour ne pas dire intime. Et le temps passant, Ichigo se surprit lui-même à apprécier cet instant.

Loin des cris déchirants des hollows. De la violence des guerres qu'il avait menées. De la souffrance qu'elles avaient engendrées.

Il referma le livre de géographie, cette fois-ci pour de bon, reporta son attention sur la brunette et faillit éclater de rire en la voyant danser. Elle avait l'air ridicule, à se trémousser ainsi d'un pas trop rustre – qui trahissait ses racines de ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à des favelas, les yeux clos, les sourcils froncés, le nez plissé, et les lèvres gonflées en ce qui semblait être un effort surdimensionné.

« Rukia. »

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de soulever ses paupières et continua son étrange chorégraphie. Plus sereine que jamais.

« .. Tu ne sais pas danser. »

Comme par magie, l'enchantement se brisa.

Piquée au vif, la shinigami ouvrit les yeux, la bouche tordue en un rictus de colère, et s'apprêtait à foudroyer du regard le lycéen lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il lui souriait. Avec sincérité. Ses joues prirent alors une adorable teinte rosée, tandis qu'il se levait avec nonchalance pour se poser près d'elle.

* * *

><p>« Toi aussi, tu ne sais pas danser.<p>

- …

- .. Je crois même que tu es pire que moi.

- Arrête de te plaindre et regarde où tu mets les pieds ! »

Ils se turent un instant.

Gênés, mais avec la sensation d'avoir du baume au cœur.

Maladroits aux premiers abords, puis plus assurés.

« Ichigo ? »

Il ouvrit un œil, mais ne répondit pas.

« Ichigo ?

- Quoi encore ?!, _soupira-t-il, agacé._ »

C'est vrai quoi ; cette demi-portion ne savait pas tenir sa langue ! Elle avait décidément le chic pour ruiner les moments.

« … Merci. »

Elle lui souriait, comme si toute la fatigue accumulée depuis ces derniers jours s'était envolée.

« Tais-toi, idiote. »

* * *

><p>Ils n'entendirent ni les pas légers monter l'escalier, ni les frêles coups portés à la porte. Yuzu attendit quelques instants, hésitante, puis l'ouvrit. Ce qu'elle découvrit alors resta à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire :<p>

Ichigo, les yeux clos, était en transe. Les mains placées autour de ce qu'elle devinait être la taille d'une femme, il avançait, faisait quelques pas, puis reculait en tourbillonnant sur lui-même.

D'un geste lent, la cadette des Kurosaki referma la porte puis s'enfuit à toutes jambes, se promettant de ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds.

* * *

><p><span><strong>petite explication<strong> : Rukia n'ayant pas revêtu son gigai, Yuzu n'a malheureusement pas pu profiter du spectacle complet. (et, surtout, Ichigo est passé pour un..)

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.


End file.
